25 Words of ZaDf
by CandyIsYummyNomNom
Summary: A few sentances of ZaDf. DaTr hinted. Oneshot, flames will not be enjoyed.


**Life- **"Zim, you're horrible at life…" Dib said, looking at Zim like he was a complete imbecile, Zim replied to this, "SILENCE! I shall get more monies than you ONCE in this stupid human board game…"

**Rain, filthy rain, go away, or Zim will make your spleen a meal to my robot dog - **"TELL ZIM WHY THIS OLD MAN PIG BUMPED HIS HEAD AND NEVER AWAKEND!" Zim shouted at Dib, "I don't know, it flooded?"

**What does this do? - **"Oh, Zim! This is amazing! What's that do? What's this do? What's that do? What's this do?" Dib pressed the same button multiple times, "What does this do?" He asked, "It's GIRs MP3 player button…" "Chocolate rain… Some may die and others feel the pain, chocolate rain…" "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"**Scary"-** "You don't think this movie's scary?" Dib, who was hiding under his blanket, half asked, half yelled at Zim, "Pffft… Just a guy who has demons in his soul, a couple of creepy twins, and red rum. And what shining? I see no shines!"

**Eyeballs- **"TELL ZIM WHO THESE EYEBALLS ARE AND WHY THEY ARE SWOLLEN!" Zim screeched in his average, annoying tone, "NEVER!"

**Mission Log-** Dib laughed insanely at the fact; he was literally rolling on the floor! "IT'S NOT A DIARY!" Zim yelled, "It's a mission log." Dib, who was still cracking up, replied to this, "And your skin color is because of a rare skin condition!"

**Modest-** "I have this so-called 'A' in your mathematics system so, surly I am amazing!" Zim bragged, victory written on his face, "Wow Zim, you're SO modest." Dib mumbled, sarcastically, "Yes! How normal and… MODEST am I!"

**Best Plan Yet- **"… And you're going to have the giant mutant jelly beans come and eat all the cows' spleens?" Dib asked Zim, who was leaning back in his chair with a mischievous look on his face, "Impressed?"

**Yum! - **"Wow, this human food's pretty good! What is it called?" Zim asked Dib intently, "…Brusselsprouts…"

**Costumes- **"Dib… What are you supposed to even be?" Zim questioned Dibs strange costume, "I'm…" Dib blushed, "A Power Puff Girl."

**Teams-** "So… Dib, are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?" Zim asked Dib, interested. Dib looked up, his chocolate brown eyes wide, "You like Twilight?" Dib questioned, horrified, "NO! ZIM IS NOT INTRESTED IN HOW EDWARD COULD LOVE A STINKY FILTH HUMAN BEAST CALLED BELLA!"

**Crush- **Dib blushed deeply, "KNOCK IT OFF!" He yelled at Zim, who was uncontrollably laughing, "Dib monkey has a crush on TAK!" Zim screeched. How did he even know what a crush was?

**Music? – **"KILL THIS EVIL HUMAN SONG!" Zim screamed, as Baby by Justin Bieber played loudly from GIRs MP3, Dib just laughed at Zim's pain.

**Wrong-** "ZIM IS NEVER WRONG! PROOVE YOUR ANSWER!" Zim yelled at the top of his lungs. Dib took out a calculator and punched in the numbers, then gave it to Zim "See? 2+2 is NOT fish. Really, stop watching Fairly Odd Parents."

**What?** **– **Zim and Dib looked at the guidance councilor horrified. Did she just say they seemed to be "best friends"?

**Epic Fail-** Dib looked at Tak's ship, which was now on fire; Zim shook his head and said, "Epic fail, Dib, epic fail."

**Win- **"See? Zim's not a total loser! Victory!" Zim told Dib. What a miserable attempt to impress him, "Finding a penny on the ground is NOT an achievement, Zim."

**Jersey- **Zim looked at the T.V. in disgust, "Why would that thin stink beast want to have love doings with _THAT_ fat pickle-loving pig face?" He asked Dib, horror in his tone, "Welcome to the Jersey Shore. Guido's, pickles, and Italian-American parties."

**Hideous-** "Ugh, who's that ugly pig-smelly hold that swirly human candy put onto a sick on the cover of that thin, fragile human book?" Zim said, disgusted, "Uhhh… Zim… That's Katy Perry…" Dib answered, Zim replied "Well this 'Katy Perry's' hideous."

**Pictures-** Zim and Dib sat there, looking at the year book photos, "Oh, that human is a sexy beast!" Zim exclaimed pointing out a student. Dib looked where his finger was, "Uhhh… Zim, that's you."

**Note- "**Zim! Unhand that note!"Ms. Bitters yelled. Zim walked up front and gave her the wadded up note, "Ms. Bitters, you thought this would be personal, didn't you? From Zim and Dib,"

**Cheats and Lies- **"YOU'RE CHEATING!" Zim accused Dib. Dib replied, "I'm not cheating! How _can_ you cheat in Monopoly?" "NOW YOU'RE _LYING_!"

**Wow- **"I'm told you Zim, that Shamwow wasa big rip off," Dib said, Zim folded his arms, "I'll destroy the Germans first…"

**Jank, yo-** "Dude, that's jank, yo." Zim said, cool-like, "What?" Dib asked, "Do not question the pimp-daddy, yo." Zim replies, "What the heck?" "The gangster Zim is being a normal, hip human. See?" Dib stared at Zim blankly, "… I need to take a nap…"

**Water-** "Dib, I am now immune to your filthy water," Zim said, water dripping from his wig, "Oh," Dib said, "But you're not immune to this!" Dib exclaimed, squirting Barbie Q sauce at him. Dib started to evilly laugh, watching Zim's pain, but he stopped. He just realized something. He felt guilty.


End file.
